Tod und Wiederauferstehung
Tod und Wiederauferstehung ist die Premiere der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung MAMA WINCHESTER IST ZURÜCK - Dean ist überwältigt, als er seiner Mutter Mary gegenübersteht. In der Zwischenzeit kämpft Sam um sein Leben, nachdem er von Lady Antonia Bevell angeschossen wurde. Handlung Dean kann kaum glauben, dass er wirklich seiner Mutter gegenübersteht. Als er versucht sie zu berühren, ringt sie ihn nieder und will von ihm wissen, wo sie ist und wer er ist. Mary glaubt ihm zunächst nicht, dass er ihr Sohn ist, doch als Dean sie aufklärt, erinnert sie sich an die Nacht, in der sie gestorben ist. Um sie zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm vertrauen kann, erzählt er seiner Mutter Dinge, die er von John über ihr Kennenlernen erfahren hat. Mary glaubt ihm schließlich und muss nun erst einmal verdauen, dass sie seit 33 Jahren tot ist. Nachdem Toni Castiel aus dem Bunker verbannt hat, landet er wie eine Feuerkugel in einem Feld am Straßenrand. Ein Mann sieht dies und hält mit seinem Wagen an. Er hält den Engel scheinbar für einen Außerirdischen. Nachdem Castiel von ihm erfahren hat, wie weit er vom Bunker entfernt ist, versetzt er den Mann in Schlaf und fährt mit dessen Auto zurück nach Lebanon, Kansas. Der Morgen bricht an und Dean ist noch immer dabei seiner Mutter zu erklären was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles passiert ist und wie sie wieder lebendig wurde. Nachdem sie einigermaßen begriffen hat was los ist, meint Dean es wäre Zeit sie nach Hause zu bringen. Lady Toni hat in der Zwischenzeit den angeschossenen Sam mit ihrem Fahrer aus dem Bunker und zu einem Tierarzt gebracht, den sie mit Waffenandrohung und Geldbestechung dazu bringen kann, Sams Wunde zu behandeln und ihn mit Sedativa ruhig zu stellen. Crowley ist Luzifer auf der Spur, der auf der Suche nach einer neuen Hülle ist. Der Dämon findet in der Wohnung jedoch nur eine ausgebrannte Hülle vor. Als er sie sich genauer ansehen will, tauchen zwei Dämonen auf, die von Luzifer beauftragt wurden, die Leiche weg zu schaffen. Er kann sich rechtzeitig in Luft auflösen, bevor die beiden anderen beginnen den toten Körper zu zerteilen. Toni telefoniert mit ihrem Sohn. Sie hat Sam in einem Keller an einen Stuhl gekettet. Nach dem Anruf geht sie zu ihm hinunter. Sie will von ihm mehr über das amerikanische Jägernetzwerk erfahren, doch Sam zeigt sich unkooperativ und will wissen, warum sie nichts gemacht hätten, als die Apokalypse drohte. Sie erklärt ihm, dass einige der britischen "Men of Letters" sich schon einmischen wollten, doch die hohen Tiere es nicht zugelassen hätten, doch als dann die Sache mit der Dunkelheit passierte, hätten sie nicht mehr wegschauen können. Sie wolle nur helfen und wenn er ihre Fragen beantworten würde, könne er gehen. Doch Sam weigert sich ihr auch nur irgendeine Frage zu beantworten. Toni sieht sich gezwungen, ihre Kollegin Frau Watt andere Saiten aufziehen zu lassen. Sam gibt an, dass der Teufel selbst ihn gefoltert hat und er sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass ihre Folter schlimmer sein könnte. Frau Watt stellt das Wasser an und lässt kaltes Wasser auf Sam regnen, doch der bleibt weiterhin unbeeindruckt. Mary und Dean treffen am Bunker ein. Auf dem Weg dorthin haben sie noch halt gemacht, um Mary ein paar Anziehsachen zu besorgen. Am Boden des Bunkers finden sie Blut. Da weder Castiel noch Sam auf sein Rufen hin antworten, läuten bei Dean sofort die Alarmglocken. Er gibt Mary eine Waffe und bittet sie auf ihn zu warten, während er los geht, um den Bunker zu durchsuchen. Ein paar Augenblicke später hört Mary wie die Tür zum Bunker geöffnet wird und jemand die Treppe runter kommt. Sie stellt Castiel mit ihrer Waffe. Der Engel will wissen wer sie ist und wo Sam ist. Dean kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass Castiel ein Engel und ihr Freund ist. Sie lässt die Waffe wieder sinken. Castiel umarmt kurz Dean, der jedoch sofort auf den Punkt kommt und wissen will was mit Sam passiert ist. Der Engel berichtet ihm von der Frau, die ihn verbannt hat. Dean setzt sich an den Laptop und lässt sich von Castiel die genaue Uhrzeit angeben. Er hackt sich in die Verkehrsüberwachungskameras und entdeckt den Wagen mit dem Toni Sam weg geschafft hat. Zu dritt heften sie sich an die Spuren des SUVs. Nach einer Weile stellt Frau Watt das Wasser ab und Toni versucht erneut Sam zu befragen, doch er bleibt hart. Sie meint er sei nicht tapfer, sondern nur schlecht in seinem Job als Jäger. Die Jäger würden immer erst aktiv, nachdem sie durch Todesfälle auf ein Monster aufmerksam werden. In England würde alles viel geordneter ablaufen. Sie haben die Insel mit Monster Frühwarnsystemen ausgestattet und sobald die Alarmschlagen würden die Men of Letters Jäger ausschicken, die in nicht mal einer Stunde das Monster ausschalten, noch bevor es einen Menschen töten kann. Das System hat sich bewährt, denn seit 1965 hat es in England keinen Todesfall durch Monster mehr gegeben. Wenn Sam ihr entgegen kommen würde, könnten sie zusammen Amerika genau so sicher machen. Sam weigert sich weiterhin ihr Informationen zu geben, also lässt Toni Frau Watt ihm die Füße mit einem Bunsenbrenner ansengen. Die beiden Dämonen betreten ein Familienhaus und finden dort drei weitere ausgebrannte Hüllen vor, die sie für Luzifer beseitigen sollen. Der Dämon Jarvis erhält einen Anruf von Luzifer, der ihm sagt, dass die beiden verfolgt werden. Die Dämonen können sich das nicht vorstellen, doch dann betritt Crowley das Haus. Jarvis legt auf. Crowley meint Luzifer sei schwach und würde daher ständig die Hülle wechseln. Die Dämonen täten gut daran, wieder ihm zu folgen. Jarvis entgegnet, dass so lange Luzifer auf Erden wandelt würden, sie Crowley niemals wieder folgen. Crowley meint, wenn er Luzifer erst getötet hätte, würden sie schon wieder angekrochen kommen. Darüber können die zwei Dämonen nur lachen. Crowley verärgert das und er beweist ihnen, dass er es noch draufhat, indem er sie beide tötet. Anschließend fällt sein Blick auf ein Familienfoto. Die Mutter und die zwei Kinder sind tot, doch der Vater fehlt. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihm, da er Luzifer in ihm vermutet. Mary, Dean und Castiel spüren Tonis Fahrer auf. Zunächst will er angeblich nichts wissen, doch als Castiel ein wenig Gewalt anwendet, zeigt er sich gesprächiger. Während Dean den neuen Informationen nachgeht, unterhalten sich Mary und Castiel bei einem Kaffee darüber, wie fremd sich die Welt für sie anfühlt. Dean kommt zu ihnen und erklärt, dass alle Informationen über die Frau, die Sam entführt hat, versigelt sind, da sie diplomatische Immunität besitzt. Castiel entdeckt ein Schild, das zu einer Tierklinik weist und ihm kommt ein Gedanke. Als Sam das Bewusstsein verliert, legt Frau Watt den Bunsenbrenner weg. Sie meint zu Toni, dass eigentlich niemand in der Lage sei, so viel Folter auszuhalten ohne zu brechen. Sie sei mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Wenn Toni ihn loswerden wolle, könne sie Sam töten, doch wenn sie weitere Folterungen durchführen wolle, sollte sie darüber nachdenken Mr. Ketch anzufordern, doch Toni ist diese Möglichkeit zu wider, da er in ihren Augen ein Psychopath ist, den sie nicht in ihrer Nähe will. Sie schlägt vor, Sams Verstand zu brechen, wenn die Folter auf seinen Körper nicht die gewünschte Wirkung hat und zieht eine Spritze auf. Dean stellt den Tierarzt und sie befragen ihn. Er erzählt ihnen, was er getan hat und dass er dafür Geld erhalten habe, dass er dringend zum Abzahlen seines Studentenkredits benötigt hat. Castiel wird wütend. Doch Dean will es noch einmal auf die sanfte Tour versuchen und hält ihn zurück. Der Tierarzt meint, dass nach Sams Behandlung alles ganz schnell gegangen sei. Tonis Fahrer wäre weg gefahren, er habe das Geld bekommen und dann habe eine andere Frau Sam und Toni abgeholt. Mary hakt nach, ob das alles sei, was er weiss. Er versichert es ihr, doch sie vermutet, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt und erlaubt Castiel handgreiflich zu werden. Der Mann bekommt Angst und gesteht, dass er Tonis Telefonnummer habe, da sie nachdem sie weg gefahren ist, noch einmal bei ihm anrief, um sich zu erkundigen wie lange das Sedativum noch wirke. Frau Watt bezweifelt, dass das Mittel, dass Toni Sam gegeben hat wirkt, doch Toni versichert, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis Sam betteln würde ihre Fragen zu beantworten, nur damit es aufhört. Ihr Handy klingelt und sie ist überrascht, die Nummer des Tierarztes zu sehen. Nachdem der Tierarzt so getan hat, als wolle er sich nur nach dem Patienten erkundigen, nimmt Dean ihm das Handy weg und macht Toni klar, dass sie große Probleme bekommen würde, wenn er sie findet und Sam nicht in Ordnung sei. Dean gegenüber gibt sie sich keine Blöße und legt einfach auf, doch gegenüber Frau Watt zeigt sich, dass sie doch ein wenig Angst hat vor Dean und schickt sie los, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sam ist inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und merkt so langsam die Wirkung des Mittels. Er sieht einige Menschen, für deren Tod er sich insgeheim verantwortlich fühlt und die ihm auch dafür die Schuld geben. Vor allem Deans Schuldzuweisungen machen Sam zu schaffen. Er torkelt durch den Keller und bleibt vor einem Spiegel stehen. Er zerschlägt ihn und führt eine Scherbe davon an seinen Hals und geht zu Boden. Dean, Mary und Castiel sind auf dem Weg zurück zum Bunker, um über Tonis Telefonnummer, ihr Handy zu orten. Plötzlich werden sie von einem anderen Wagen seitlich gerammt. Mary verliert das Bewusstsein, aber Castiel meint sie käme bald wieder zu sich. Als Dean sich den Schaden ansieht, steht er Frau Watt gegenüber, die sich mit magischen Schlagringen für den Kampf gewappnet hat. Es sieht auch danach aus, dass sie den Kampf für sich entscheidet, denn Dean und Castiel haben keine Chance gegen sie, da sie in der Lage war, beide zu entwaffnen. Als sie kurz davor ist den beiden den Rest zu geben, wird sie von hinten von Mary, die in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu sich gekommen ist, mit Castiels Engelsschwert erstochen. Als Toni in den Keller kommt, um nach Sam zu sehen, greift er sie an. Er hat sich nur in die Hand geschnitten. Er drückt ihren Hals zu, bis sie schlaff wird. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg, um den Keller zu verlassen. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen ist er jedoch nicht schnell genug. Toni kommt wieder auf die Beine und kann ihn mit einem Elektroschocker und einem gezielten Tritt abfangen und aus dem Keller verschwinden, bevor Sam der Ausbruch gelingt. Sam sackt kraftlos auf der Treppe zusammen. Nachdem Castiel und Dean Frau Watts Leiche in ihren Wagen gesetzt und diesen im Gebüsch versteckt haben, informiert Dean seine leicht verstört wirkenden Mutter, dass sie das Handy der Frau gefunden haben und ihr letzter Anruf aus Aldrich, Missouri kam. Sam muss dort irgendwo sein. Er fragt seine Mutter, ob sie in Ordnung sein, was diese verneint. Es ist für ein bisschen zu viel. Sie wollte die ganze Zeit weg vom Jägerleben und nun ist sie wieder mitten drin. Dean erklär ihr, dass er sie verstehen könne, doch Sam und er seien nun mal Jäger und das ist ihr Leben. Sie machen sich wieder auf den Weg zum Bunker. Crowley ist an einem Tatort, an dem die Leiche des fehlenden Familienvaters gefunden wurde. Der Erzengel hat eine weitere Hülle verbraucht und Crowley muss weiter suchen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Mary Winchester *Lady Antonia Bevell *Ms. Watt *Dr. Gregory Marion *Jarvis Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'Bad Boys' von April Wine *'Diesel Smoke, Dangerous Curves' von Tom Powder *'Solitude' von Black Sabbath Trivia *Die Plakatwand, bei der Castiel am Anfang der Episode abstürzt, ist eine Werbung für den Mystery Spot aus Staffel 3, Und täglich grüßt..., die Folge, in der Dean immer wieder durch den Trickster stirbt. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder SN12x01_1.jpg SN12x01_2.jpg SN12x01_3.jpg SN12x01_4.jpg SN12x01_5.jpg SN12x01_6.jpg SN12x01_7.jpg SN12x01_8.jpg SN12x01_9.jpg SN12x01_10.jpg SN12x01_11.jpg SN12x01_12.jpg SN12x01_13.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig